2013 US Figure Skating Championships
|country = USA |venue = CenturyLink Center Omaha|mens = Max Aaron |ladies = Ashley Wagner |pairs = Marissa Castelli / Simon Shnapir |ice_dancing = Meryl Davis / Charlie White |junior_mens = Vincent Zhou |junior_ladies = Polina Edmunds |junior_pairs = Britney Simpson / Matthew Blackmer |junior_ice_dancing = Alexandra Aldridge / Daniel Eaton |novice_boys = Tomoki Hiwatashi |novice_girls = Tyler Pierce |novice_pairs = Christina Zaitsev / Ernie Utah Stevens |novice_ice_dancing = Chloe Lewis / Logan Bye |previous = 2012 US Figure Skating Championships|next = 2014 US Figure Skating Championships|image1 = 2013usnationals.jpg|caption1 = Ladies' podium from left to right: Gracie Gold, Ashley Wagner, Agnes Zawadzki, Courtney Hicks}}2013 United States Figure Skating Championships 'was the national figure skating championships of the United States for the 2012-13 season. Its results determined the skaters who would qualify for 2013 World Figure Skating Championships, 2013 Four Continents Championships, and 2013 World Junior Figure Skating Championships. It was held at CenturyLink Center Omaha in Omaha, Nebraska. Senior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Novice Boys Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Girls Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: U.S. Starlight Waltz Pattern Dance 2: U.S. Paso Doble Free Dance Intermediate Boys Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Girls Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Results Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: U.S. Rocker Foxtrot Pattern Dance 2: U.S. European Waltz Free Dance Juvenile Boys Results Freeskate Juvenile Girls Results Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Results Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Willow Waltz Pattern Dance 2: Foxtrot Free Dance Panel of Judges Senior Men Short Program / Freeskate Senior Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Senior Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Short Dance / Free Dance Junior Men Short Program / Freeskate Junior Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Junior Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Short Dance / Free Dance Novice Boys Short Program / Freeskate Novice Girls Short Program / Freeskate Novice Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1 / Pattern Dance 2 Free Dance Intermediate Boys Short Program / Freeskate Intermediate Girls Short Program / Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1 / Pattern Dance 2 / Free Dance Juvenile Boys Freeskate Juvenile Girls Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1 / Pattern Dance 2 / Free Dance Represented States International Assignments [[2013 World Championships|'2013 World Championships]] [[2013 Four Continents Championships|'2013 Four Continents Championships']] [[2013 World Junior Figure Skating Championships|'2013 World Junior Championships']] Uncommon Deductions * Music Tempo: MacKenzie Reid / Christian Erwin received this deduction during the junior short dance; Ashlyn Gaughan / Cody Lithco and Katherine Gourianova / Alexander Petrov received these deduction during the novice pattern dances; Eliana Gropman / Ian Somerville and Jolie Vassel-Beasley / John Neff received these deductions during the intermediate pattern dances; Kimberly Wei / Ilias Fourati received this deduction during the juvenile pattern dance. Sources https://www.statsonice.com/competition/US-Figure-Skating-Championships/1/2013/ http://www.usfigureskating.org/leaderboard/results/2013/68390/results.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_U.S._Figure_Skating_Championships Category:Competitions Category:Senior Competitions Category:Junior Competitions Category:Novice Competitions Category:USA Category:Domestic Competitions Category:National Championships Category:US National Championships Category:US Domestic Competitions Category:2012-13 Season Category:CenturyLink Center Omaha Category:2012-13 National Championships